Jane as Queen La's slave and lover
by OneeyedHunter96
Summary: Queen la have killed everyone except for Jane and take her as her sex loving slave and with magic everything can happen even the most unexpected. Warning contains femslash lemon, don't read if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting readers I OneeyedHunter96 am writing this story and it's about an alternative ending of Disney's the legend of Tarzan and the leopard men rebellion. All except for Jane is been destroyed by queen La and she take Jane as her slave and force Jane to do anything she says including have sex with her. I don't own Tarzan Disney does. Send me reviews that you think about this story not about me**

* * *

><p>Jane as Queen la's slave and lover<p>

Chapter 1: Becoming a slave

Jane rushed through together with the leopard men against queen La while Tarzan tried to save Kats from drowning but more and more leopard men vanished by be hit by queen La's magic staff and one hit her father and all that was left of him was his clothes

"Dad!" Jane screamed, run to his clothes while trying to avoid be hit by Queen la and cried tears when she saw it was too late to save him. Queen La continues using her magic staff till they were no one left and the last ones hit Terk and Tantor. Comfortable with her work queen La turn her attention at Jane who still is sobering for her father's death and she was going to get revenge "

You murderer!" Jane says and was going to hit queen La but forgot she had a magical staff

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Queen la said evil. Jane looked at the big hole there Kats had been pulled down and Tarzan had follow to help him but when she tried to see someone come up from the water she saw some air bubbles coming up when it stop and she thought the worst and started to cry. Queen la looked at Jane and was about to kill her too with her staff but relished that no one else except for Jane was there with her so she came up with an cruel and evil idée what she was going to do with Jane

"Get up. Now!" She said to Jane who still was crying

"I'm not going to that." Jane said and did not looked at queen La

"Disobey your queen? You need to be punches." Queen La said and was preparing her magic staff to do something on Jane

"You're not my queen." Jane said and turned around to face queen La, to her mistake queen La's staff gave out green smoke and queen La blow it to Jane's face who soon fall asleep

"Don't worry Jane. I'm going to train you to obey me. When you're going to everything I tell you to do." Queen la said, picked up Jane from the floor, took Jane to her chamber, put Jane in her bed and looked at Jane's sleeping form

_I most admitted, she is beautiful but that yellow shirt and green skirt is hiding her true beauty. I guess I have to fix that. _Queen La thought and used her staff to turn Jane's clothes into just a crimson tank top and a crimson thigh-length skirt and was pleased that she saw

"Sweet dreams, my slave." Queen la said, kissed Jane's lips and left the room.

Jane woke up with a headache, looked were she was and was she was was she in a bed but not hers

_Where am I?_ She thought, felt a chill in her bones and looked down to see she was only wearing a crimson tank top and a crimson thigh-length skirt

_What the hell happened to my clothes?_ She thought and was about to leave the bed but stopped when she saw queen La come inside with something in her hand

"Oh good. You're awake. Then this will be better to do to you." Queen La said with an evil smile on her face

"Do what to me?" Jane asked terrified while she pulled up the sheets to both to cover her almost naked body and to get warmer

"This." Queen La just said, walked to Jane and put something on her neck, Jane tried to get the thing she had around her neck but she could not do it and felt some pain when she tired. Jane lay in the bed and looked at queen La with tears in her eyes while queen La looked pleased with what she had done

"I see the collar works. Now you belong to me." Queen La said like to answer Jane's confusing face and that was just what queen La had put on Jane, a black collar around her neck

"Why can't I get it off?" Jane asked with tears in her eyes

"Because it's a magical collar I have made. Only I can take it off from you." Queen La said with a smile on her face

"And why have you put it on me?" Jane asked wiping off her tears from her face and sat in the bed

"Because you're my slave now." Queen La said and sat down on the bed trying to get closer to Jane who moved away from her instead

"I'm not your slave." Jane said and rise from the bed trying to leave the room but felt pain in her body when she tried to leave, screamed in pain and ended on the floor

"It hurt you when you disobey me, tries to leave or when you think you have free will." Queen La said and walked to Jane who not could move because of the pain from the collar she got. Queen La bends down to Jane, picked Jane up to her bosom, touched her cheek with her hand and looked Jane in the eyes

"If you submit to my slave. Everything will be easy for you when." Queen La said while she keep touching Jane's cheek, Jane looked at queen La with tired eyes and she knew that she was all alone now, her father, her friends and her husband was dead and if she wanted to survive she had to do what queen La said even if she hated it

"What do want me to do, my queen?" Jane asked submitted

Queen La looked at Jane and had something cruel in mind Jane could do as her first task as her slave

"Lick my pussy." Queen la said

"What?" Jane said

"You heard me slave. Lick my pussy or do you want to feel pain again?" Queen La Said

"No, my queen." Jane said

"Good. " Queen La said and walked to the bed waiting for Jane to come. Jane was much in pain so she had to crawl to the bed and when she had come there queen La's leg where, queen la lifted her black panther fur sarong so Jane could lick her pussy and Jane wanted this fast done put her face straight to queen La's pussy and licked it fast which surprised queen la that she loses her grip on her sarong that lands on Jane, become wide eyed in the eyes and starts to moan

"Oh yes! Oh! Oh Jane faster!" Queen La pleads and moved her hips closer to Jane's face so the feeling she had not would end. Jane in the beginning didn't wanted to lick queen La's pussy but when she started it and got some love juice in her mouth she thought it not was that bad

_She taste almost as vanilla_ Jane thought and put her hands on queen La's hips so she could continue licking. After doing this in several minutes queen La felt something inside her like sparks and she felt she was about to explode and soon

"Oh Jane! I'm going to cum" Queen la moaned and she was near but Jane did not slow down or took her face away from queen La's pussy, she continue and faster this time. Queen La felt it and she could not hold it any longer

"Jane!" Queen La screamed and cum all over Jane's face who licked herself clean and licked the last love juice from queen La's pussy. Queen La on the other hand tried to catch her breath and looked at Jane still was licking her pussy

"That's enough Jane." She said and put her sarong to hide her pussy when saw how sad Jane looked in the face

"Don't worry slave. If you continue obey me you and I are going to have fun every day." Queen La said that made Jane smile at her and kiss her on the lips with much passion when broke the kiss

"Thank you, my queen." Jane said with love in her eyes

"If you continue that you can call me La or honey." Queen La said and pulled Jane with her in the bed, draws her closer to her body, pulled the sheets over them and gave Jane a goodnight kiss on the lips

"Good night slave." She said

"Good night, my queen." Jane said and falls asleep. Queen La looked at her and smiled evil

_That collar makes her much easier to control. Soon if I ask her if she want it removed she is going to say no and want to keep it. My perfect slave. _Queen La thought for herself and fell asleep with her soon willing slave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that do you think? The first Jane and queen La love story and I'm going to update it when I have time and if you have some critic to say do it about the story and not me. Anyway bye from old OneeyedHunter96.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings readers, I'm back with a new chapter hope you're going to like it and I'm so sorry if my English is a little bit bad but I think you understand mostly of it. I admit it's not so much love in it now but it's going to be further and in the end, right now it's just slave story part here. I don't own Tarzan or its characters Disney do it. With nothing more to say let's the story begin**

* * *

><p>Jane as queen La's slave and lover<p>

Chapter 2: The escape

Queen La woke up by getting the sun in her eyes, she rubbed her tired eyes then opened them sometimes to get use to the light then she turned her head there her slave had slept

"Wake up slave. You're going to bring me breakfast this morning." Queen La said to her slave but didn't got a respond from her

"Did you not hear me? Wake up slave." Queen La said more determent and moved away the sheets over her and her slave had slept in last night and saw that Jane wasn't lying in the bed she was gone

"That bitch tricked me!" Queen La said furious and walked away from the bed to get her staff so she could find Jane easier and punish her for leaving.

Meanwhile some far away from Opar Jane had managed that night sneaked out without waking La and she started to get immune of the pain the collar gave her and she runned farther and farther away from Opar hoping she would find someone to help her when she was so far away from Opar you couldn't not see it she stopped and rested for have running so long

_I'm lucky she didn't saw I just was acting that way so she thought she had won, but now to important thing now like trying to get to the tree house and get some more comfortable clothes. I'm looking like a stripper ready to take of her underwear_ Jane thought to herself and tried to find something in the jungle she could use to cover the rest of her body but didn't find anything big enough for her so she continued to walk farther away from Opar.

After walking in twenty minutes she come to a lake and felt very dry in the throat when she saw the clear blue water in front of her so she bend down and start to drink from it then she have drunk enough water Jane started to get hungry and was about to walk to tree when she saw a grapefruit next to her and Jane was so hungry she didn't care where it came from, she just took it and started eating it but she felt drowsier and drowsier for each bite she took and ended falling asleep.

When Jane woke up she felt she was tied up somewhere and saw she was tied up, her wrists and ankles was tied up in rope against a wall and felt her body was colder than before, she looked down to her body and saw she was only wearing a crimson bra and panties now. She looked around her surrounding and saw she was in something that looked like a dungeon or something; there was nothing in the room except for some chains lying near the left corner, a big chest close to the only window in the room and a door in front of her with blind as the door and trough it came queen La, walking to Jane and stood in front of her with her staff in one hand and her other on her hip

"Well well Jane, if you just had submitted to be my slave nothing of this would have happened." Said queen La and put her staff close to the chest then she walked over Jane and admired her body

"Nice underwear, they really show your body." Said queen La almost drooling over see Jane in underwear and put her hands on Jane's breast who blushed at be touched there

"Get your hands of me." Jane said determent still blushing but queen La had her hands still on Jane breast and started to touch them which made Jane moan of pleasure but she tried to shake of the feelings she got and tried to move away from queen La but couldn't because she was tied, so she continued to moan, had closed her eyes and started to fell her nipples get hard. Queen La looked at Jane then she stopped touching her breast and walked to her staff

"What are… you doing?" Jane asked panting

"I'm going to make it easier for me to touch your body, now when you can't do anything." Queen La said and with a spell which made Jane's underwear disappear and she was complete naked. Queen La looked now on Jane's naked body and walked to her smiling

"What are you going to do?" Jane asked scared

"Don't worry. I'm just going to have some fun." Queen la said and put her mouth on Jane's right breast and stared licking it

"Oh. Queen La. Stop." Jane said trying to resist moaning but could not and queen La continued licking it and massaged with her right hand Jane's left breast while she licked her other one then she started to suck it like a baby and that made Jane moan louder. Queen La then laid her left hand on Jane's pussy and started to finger it with one finger

"Oh yeah. Faster and harder." Jane said while she moaning, queen La put in another finger in Jane and she moan louder for each thrust queen La did with her fingers in her pussy. After doing this in several minutes queen La stopped and walked to her staff used a spell to bring back Jane's underwear then she walked to the chest had something in her hand and put it around Jane's mouth who was panting after her treatment, it was a gag.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself. Because I'm going to continue do this until I break your spirit." Queen La said evil and kissed Jane's left cheek and left Jane alone. Jane was still panting but she know she had to continue strong maybe queen La would get tired of her and let her go

_But I must admit she know how to pleasure someone … No snap out of it. Stay strong. Don't let her win, that would only please her. You can endure this treatment and when she gets tired you are going to look for help and defeated her. That's what Tarzan had done. _Jane thought for herself and the memory she tried to forget come back to her, her father, husband and friends was dead and it made her start to cry and she cried herself to sleep that night. She woke up sometime in the middle night when she felt something being removed from her neck, she opened her eyes and saw queen La with the black collar in her hand and she could hear her muttering about something

"She is stronger than she looks like. I most use something stronger than a collar but what?" Queen La muttered for herself then she thought for several minutes then she muttered

"Of course! Why did I not do it in the first place? Just you wait Jane soon you will obey my every command and you will love obey me." Queen la muttered then she left with the dungeon. Jane was confused what queen La was talking about but shrug it off and go back to sleep but with a promise to herself and that is staying strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope someone likes this so far and send reviews what you think about it. I'm going to update it when I have time to do it and I'm taking request for what should be in it, send reviews with request and I maybe put it in. For now bye from old OneeyedHunter96.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings readers OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter that I hope you're going to like. Sorry if my English is bad but I think you understand it. I just own this story, Disney own Tarzan and other characters in it. With nothing more to say let's the story begins**

* * *

><p>Jane as queen La's slave and lover<p>

Chapter 3: Day one of submit

Jane woke up by getting the morning sun in her eyes, she opened them several times to get use to the light and wish she could rub them but couldn't because she was tied up. She looked around and remembers what happened yesterday, queen La had fingered her and sucked on her breast and she had enjoyed it but tried to not remember the pleasure she got and tried to think a way to be free from these ropes she was tied in and try to get help. She had not more time to think about escape because walking inside the dungeon come queen La with a basket with fruit in it under her left arm and her staff in her right hand. Queen La put her staff near the chest, put the basket with fruit close to Jane's feet and looked at Jane with a smirk

"Sleep well?" She asked Jane who couldn't respond because she still had the gag she had seen yesterday, which only satisfied the queen

"Don't worry I did." She said and kissed Jane's right cheek then the left, after that she picked up an apple in the basket then looked at Jane who looked like she was starving and she muffed something when she tried to speak

"What did you say? You want this apple?" Queen La teased Jane who only nodded her head

"Okay then. You are going to have your apple." She said and Jane thought she just was going to give it to her but then saw that queen La took a bite from the apple then she moved down the gag Jane had then she smiled evil at her

"But you're going to get from my mouth." Queen La said while she was chewing the apple, Jane looked at her disgusted

"You are crazy! I'm not going to mfff" Jane said before getting interrupt by queen La kissed her on the lips and Jane did not wanted to admit it but it felt good to be kissed by queen La and she felt that she got the chewed apple inside her mouth and she started to chew it then she swallowed it. Queen La then broke the kiss only to take another bite from the apple and chewed it then she kissed Jane again on the lips only to hear Jane moaning and saw she had her eyes closed and queen la closed her eyes to while she shoved the chewed apple in Jane's mouth and they continue doing this till the apple was finished.

Queen la then looked in the basket for a new fruit to do this with and picked up a pear from it then took a bite from it then kissed Jane on the lips and did the same thing she did with the apple on the pear and continued doing this until Jane was no longer hungry. When queen La picked up some berries and was about to take a bite from it then heard Jane say

"Wait!" Queen La looked at her with a confused look

"What's it?" Queen La asked her

"I'm full now." Jane answers her tiredly. Queen La thought first to just eat the plumes but then an evil thought came up in her mind. She put back the gag around Jane's mouth again and before Jane could muff any protest she saw that queen La pulled down her crimson panties then put one berry in her pussy together with three fingers and started shove in, pull out, shove in, pull out and continue doing this for several minutes and under these minutes Jane moved her hips in a rhythm with queen La's fingers inside her also she had her eyes closed and moaned but it cut out by the gag she around her mouth. After doing this for a moment queen La pulled out her finger together with the berry which had got some of Jane's love juice on it and queen La ate it then she moaned a little because of the combined taste of the sweet berry and Jane's love juice on it then she took another one berry and put it together with three of her fingers indie Jane's pussy and continue doing this in many several minutes till she was full in her stomach.

When she was full and the basket was empty she went over to Jane's neck and started lick and kiss it while she was massaging Jane's breast which made Jane moan and close her eyes. Queen la then put to fingers in Jane's pussy and started finger her, Jane started move her hips in rhythm with queen La's finger and moaned more. Queen La then kissed Jane's right cheek then the left and kissed her on the nose and finished with giving her a kiss on the forehead and Jane started to reach her climax and moved faster her hips in hope that queen La would fingered her faster and she did, then Jane cum on queen La's hand when she removed her hand from Jane's pussy and more love juice came out from her. Queen La then stands on her knees, put her close to Jane's pussy then start to lick her off her love juice and hear Jane moaning and move her hips closer to her head, queen La then put her hands on Jane's hips and starts to lick her faster. When she has licked of all of Jane's love juice she pull up Jane's crimson panties then pull down her gag and give Jane a passion kiss with Jane's love juice on her lips. Jane then kiss queen La back and fell something trying to get entrance in her mouth

_What is that trying to get entrance? It fell soft but the same time wet. Wait a minute! It's not her tongue is it?_ Jane thought to herself and tries to break the kiss and succeed but got a slap from queen La on her right cheek and her gag pulls up again

"Not allow your queen to entrance your mouth. That only deserves a slap from me. Hope you can behave yourself tomorrow. Good night." Queen La said, picked up her staff from the chest and walked away from the dungeon. It was night now and only the moon gave light in the dungeon, Jane was thinking today was very close she had almost submit but hadn't

_It was close today but she can only dream about putting her tongue in my mouth. I have to say strong otherwise I'm about to become her slave and who knew what will happened. Well hopefully she will not be able to make me moan tomorrow but it so hard, she make me feel so good_ Jane thought for herself before she was drifting to sleep but had a strange dream, she was sitting in a room dressed as queen La with two babies in her hands and walking inside the room came queen La with Opar's crown on her head and her hair fixed. She walked to Jane with the children and kissed her on the lips and Jane kissed her back. In the real world Jane was actually smiling to the dream and continues to sleep and actually wished someday that dream would come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Well first of all I want to thank you all who are reading this and for those of you who are sending me reviews. If some of you have some suggestion to the story I happy to hear them, send my reviews so I can read them and maybe put it in my story. But till we meets again bye from old OneeyedHunter96.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter, sorry if I have been gone for awhile but now I'm back. Sorry if my English is bad and I don't own Tarzan, Disney does. With nothing more to say let the story begins**

* * *

><p>Jane as queen La's slave and lover<p>

Chapter 4: Day two of submit

Another day was it for Jane in the dungeons and she know she would be kissed, fingered and rubbed today and she didn't care, she was going to let it happen and hope that queen La will let her go free if she do nothing today. Jane look at the sun to see it would be sunshine outside and probably hot so that she would be sweating and that gave her a thought what if queen La was going to let her be naked today and maybe the other days. More time to think did she not had because queen La was about to enter so she looked down on the floor hoping this would go fast, through the door walked queen La in and laid her staff at the chest and walked to Jane

"Morning slave. Notice anything new about me?" Queen La said to Jane. Jane slowly looked up to queen La tiredly but become wide eyed then she looked up. Standing in front of her was queen La naked except for her jewelry and Jane couldn't look away either she was staring at queen La's big breast or her pussy clean from hair. When Jane looked up to see queen La's breast again queen La lay her left hand on Jane's right cheek and made Jane's face stay at her face and breast

"I see you like what you see." Queen La said and moved closer making her breast bunch every step she took till she had her breast between Jane's face and could feel Jane smelling on them which made queen La turned on

"Can you move a bit with your head?" She asked Jane who continue smelling on them and moved her head up, down and on the side which made queen La moan and felt this was a good moment for her breast to be pleased by another human than herself, so she took the gag off from Jane who started to licking between queen La's breast and she moaned louder and forced Jane's head deeper on her breast only to moan louder then queen La fell Jane give her kissers between her breast finally queen La guide Jane's head to her now stone hard nipples and let Jane suck her right like a baby to only throw her head back and continue letting Jane suck her right then switch to the left and do the same thing there as she did on the right. Queen La put her hands on Jane's breast and starts to rub them and received moaning from Jane who then switch to between queen La's breasts and starts to give kisses there while queen La move her hips forward to Jane's and starts to rub between them which make Jane stop and throw her head back as good as she can and moan with queen La who when kiss Jane on the lips and Jane kiss her back.

Queen La put her hands on Jane's hips and moves her hands up and down on them and kisses Jane more passionate on the lips and use her tongue when she kiss and fell that Jane don't resist and instead use her tongue to tongue wrestling with queen La and both moan louder for that. Then both pull off from the kiss to catch their breath and while they do some of Jane's hair has falling over to her face and have hard to put it back, queen La see this and pushes the hair away so she can see the sweaty face of Jane

"Thirsty, my dear?" Queen La asked knowing the answer

"Yes." Jane said simple waiting for something to drink

"I'll be soon back. Don't miss me too much." Queen La said, put the gag on Jane, kissed her on the cheeks and walked out but moved her hips more seductive for Jane to have something to remember before she leaves alone in the dungeons. Jane continue watch queen La hips when she walked out and actually started to miss queen La and thought if she did something bad but she didn't had to worry queen La then come back with a bucket full with water. Jane looked at it with big thirst then felt queen La pull down the gag then queen La formed her hands so she could scope the water then give it to Jane, Jane didn't care that queen La held water in her hands so Jane could drink it like a thirsty animal she just bend her head down to queen La's hands and started suck it in and licked queen La's hands then there was no more water in her hands and queen La did this till Jane was no more thirsty then after five minutes Jane couldn't drink anymore so queen La simple put the gag on Jane again and took the bucket and drank from it but some water came on her body and made Jane turned on when she saw queen La wet and started to imaged how queen La looked if she took a bath. Queen La then walked to Jane and touched her right cheek with her left hand

"You did well today, dear. So I'm going to reward you." Queen La said and walked to her staff and started to use a spell on Jane's bra and panties and they started to change from crimson bra and panties to leopard skin bikini and when it was done queen La thought Jane looked sexier now than ever and walked over to Jane and kissed her on the cheeks

"I'm going to enjoy make love to you Jane but that will happen later. For now sweet dreams, my dear." Queen La said and kissed Jane on the forehead and left Jane alone in the dungeons. When the night came and the only light was the moon and the stars Jane was sleeping and dreaming again this time about her and queen La looking out on a balcony outside Opar to see that many women in bras and panties walked in the city in pairs and when a couple looked up to the balcony they greeted Jane and queen La as queens of Opar. Outside from the dream Jane was smiling for her dream but in the darkness in dungeons was another figure there who used some green smoke on Jane who continue sleep when the moon light shine on the figure it showed it was queen La using her staff on Jane

_Soon Jane all of your dreams is going to happen if you just submit to be my loving bitch then you and I can live happy as a queen and her mindless lover .Sweet dreams, my dear_ queen La thought for herself while she used her magic to make Jane easy to break.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you all liked it and sorry if it was a while since I updated but I have been busy but now I'm back in business until next time bye from old OneeyedHunter96.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter that I hope you're going to like, I don't own the characters in this story Disney does and I just own this story. With nothing more to say let's the story begins**

* * *

><p>Jane as queen La's slave and lover<p>

Chapter 5: Day three of submit

Jane woke up with getting the sun in her eyes but she didn't care because she had a wonderful dream last night and when she thought about it she started to realize that she was falling for queen La and the further she was thinking about it she couldn't deny how she now thought about queen La

_I must admit she is has a sexy body with those nice big breast, well shaped body and that nice big ass she has, oh it just beg me to squeeze . Also she has a beautiful face with those gorgeous cyan eyes, that beautiful long platinum blonde hair of hers, god I bet it feels like silk and her dark skin is the last thing that makes her perfect. I wonder what she and I are going to do today hopefully take a bath I really need one_ Jane thought for herself about queen La and speaking of her, queen La walks in the dungeons cloth in her jet black and maroon red bikini top and matching sarong, golden earrings, wrist, ankle, arm braces, golden necklace and her long menacing cape attach to her bikini top. Queen La looks at Jane while she walks to her with her staff in her right hand and a knife in her left and Jane look terrified at the knife in queen La's hand

_Oh my god! She is going to kill me just as I started to love her_ Jane thought and closed her eyes ready to fell the knife to strike at her but instead of feeling the cold blade from a knife Jane felt a warm and feminine hand smooth her cheek. Jane melted by the touch and opened her eyes to see queen La stand in front of her with a sweet smile on her face, she had put her staff near the chest but the knife did still hold but instead for use it on Jane she used it to cut the rope that hold Jane's wrists then she went down to the ropes that hold Jane's ankles and after that Jane fell down to the floor and she tried to get up but after being tied up had made her body stiff and couldn't get up. Queen La put the knife in the chest and bends down to help Jane up on her legs and throws the gag from her mouth away

"Are you feeling alright, my dear?" Queen La asked Jane with concern and looked at Jane with worried eyes. Jane looked at queen La and smiled at her

"Yes. Just need to stretch my body a little bit that's all." Jane answers queen La and starts to do some motions move like bend down to her toes, rotate her body in 180 degrees and stretched her legs and while she did does thing you could hear how some of the bones in her body crack and also she didn't felt ashamed doing that in front of queen La in just a leopard bikini, actually she felt great with queen La looking at her when she stretched her body and when she was done she looked at queen La with a big smile and walked to her

"Well now that you have stretched; how about thank me for letting you walk again?" Queen La asked Jane seduction and put her hands on her hips

"Oh, I know just the thing." Jane said and walked to queen La, put her hand around queen La's neck and kissed her on the lips and queen La kissed back while she put her hand on Jane's waist and soon they had to pull away to catch the breath and both was panting but looked at each other with love in their eyes and soon lock their lips again to kiss then queen La snaked down her right hand inside Jane's leopard bikini bottom part to en pussy and starts to finger fuck it with two fingers which caught Jane with surprise but enjoy the feeling and moan while she and queen La is kissing. Jane starts to buck her hips at queen La's fingers and received a third finger in her pussy and she pull away from the kiss and arched her back while she is moaning, queen La help Jane down on her back and continue finger Jane while she moan

"Oh! Yes! Faster! La! Go faster!" Jane moans while she moves her hips in rhythm with queen La's finger. Queen La bends down to Jane's breast and put her left hand at Jane's now stone hard nipple on her right breast, Jane look up to Queen La and tries to pull off the bikini top so her nipple and queen La's hand can meet and then she gets the bikini top she throw it close to the chest and lay her hand down again and let queen La do that ever she want on her. Queen La was a little surprised by Jane actions but saw how much in bliss Jane was and rubbed her left hand on Jane's right breast and put her mouth on Jane's left and started to lick it in some minutes which made Jane moan louder then she put her mouth on Jane's breast and started to suck it. Jane felt like she had coming to heaven and all she had to do to come there earlier was finding this place and let her be a slave to the most hottest and sexiest queen she ever meet, sure Tarzan had took her virginity earlier then they were married but was a long time ago now here she could make love all the time she wanted and all she had to do was accept queen La's offer. Jane could feel that her orgasm was near after her pussy being finger and her breast being rubbed and sucked in several minutes

"La… I'm … going… to cum" Jane said between moans and now she could not hold anymore

"La!" Jane said while cumming her love juice on queen La's hand and after cooling down she saw queen La stood up in front of her and licked of the love juice from her hand then queen La go to the chest, pick up the bikini top give it to Jane who put it on then queen La offer her hand to help Jane and Jane takes it

"Come on Jane, we are going for a bath. You and I really need one." Queen La said and it was true both of them smelled sweat and love juice

"Okay. But where are we going to take this bath?" Jane asked curious

"In my private bathroom. Close to my room" Queen La said and put her right arm around Jane waist and Jane does nothing to take it off instead put her head at queen La's right shoulder and let her guide her to the bathroom

"Sound lovely, my queen." Jane said with her eyes close

"Yes it does, my dear." Queen La said, picking up her staff from the chest and walked with Jane out from the dungeons and up to her private bathroom so she and Jane can take that bath.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems like Jane finally has submit to be queen La's slave. What is she and queen La going to when they are taking that bath? Guess we just have to wait for the next chapter. This is a request for those who may be reading this and could me a member in Deviantart. Could you make a picture with Jane in leopard bikini and she and queen La is kissing? Well that's it until next time bye from old OneeyedHunter96.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter here, sorry if it have been gone for a while but I have being sick and put in a hospital, no worries I'm feeling better now and before the story begins I'm going to tell that I don't have cancer or any other deadly sickness. I don't own Tarzan or other Tarzan characters, Disney do I just own this story and now with nothing more to say let the story begins**

* * *

><p>Jane as Queen La's slave and lover<p>

Chapter 6: A sexy bath

For the first time since she was sent to the dungeon, Jane felt happy to finally leave it and to take a bath with the most gorgeous and sexiest woman she know, queen La, the queen of the lost city Opar, the jungles hidden treasure. Jane were still leaning her head on queen La's right shoulder, had her eyes close and was smiling while they walked to the private bathroom since she trusted queen La as her lover and she felt the cold wind blow on her sweaty body dressed in a leopard bikini top and bottom and she didn't mind it at all, it felt good but not as much good as queen La sucking on her breasts which made Jane moan with just thinking about it. Queen La was still holding Jane's waist with her right arm and holds a hard grip on her staff in the left hand while she is leading Jane to her private bathroom and while walking queen La looked at a smiling Jane and for her it felt really nice to have someone who like her, not someone who fears her or someone who hates her, that was she used by now but with Jane here now who she is trying to make a true queen of Opar from a woman who see what she do is evil, it felt nice to her evil heart and just the thought about Jane in her outfit makes her wet herself, luckily for her they had arrived to the entrance to her private bathroom so she could clean herself when they are bathing

"Jane, my dear, we are here." Queen La said softly to Jane and nudged her to open her eyes while they walked through the curtain that served as door and when they got inside Jane was speechless what she saw. The private bathroom was like a big hot spring with four leopard statues on each corner of the hot spring and in front of her stood a statue of queen La with her hands up holding her staff which was sprouting water from its mouth and around the hot spring hanging on the walls was lanterns spreading light in the room and close to the stairs in to the water was a stone table with what seemed to be different bath salt, strange colored liquids in bottles and some sponges, Jane had her mouth open the whole time not knowing what she should say

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Queen La asked Jane who just nodded her head; queen La closed Jane's mouth and kissed her on her left cheek then she put her staff close to the stone table then she started to take of her clothes starting with her long menacing cape attach to her bikini top then it was her jet black and maroon red bikini top that she took of showing her breasts which Jane couldn't resist to stare on the beautiful dark breasts and stone hard nipples begging her to kiss, lick and suck them, last was her jet black and maroon red sarong she took off showing her wet shaved pussy which also Jane couldn't resist to stare on as it begged her to lick of the love juices that was coming out. Queen La then slowly walked down in the water and turned around to see Jane still staring on her naked body wearing only her golden earrings, wrist, ankle, arm braces and golden necklace

"Are you not going to join me?" Queen La asked Jane who snapped out of thoughts about queen La naked and slowly started to pull off her leopard bikini top to tease queen La and did the same with her leopard bikini bottom then walked slowly down naked to queen La who walked further that the water reached her waist then she waited to Jane to come to her and then Jane were in front of queen La, she opened her arms embracing Jane then both started kissing each other on the lips while moving their hands around on the others body while Jane was squeezing queen La's ass, queen La was squeezing Jane's breasts after five minutes kissing the pull of to catch their breath then queen La moved her head to Jane's breasts while her hands moved down to her waist and Jane had her hands still on queen La's ass and squeezed it. Then Queen La kissed and licked Jane's left nipple while she was fingering Jane's pussy with three fingers which made Jane moan, closed her eyes and through her head back

"Yes! Queen La! Faster! Go faster!" Jane said while moaning then queen la switched nipple and kissed and liked it to while put in another finger in Jane's pussy and queen La was moaning herself when she felt Jane's left hand squeeze her ass while Jane's right hand was fingering her pussy with two fingers. After kissing and licking Jane's breasts for eight minutes queen La started to suck them first her left then her right while Jane was moaning and put a third finger in queen La's pussy and both was feeling soon there were about to cum and the continue doing this then queen La was kissing between Jane's breasts and inhaled the aroma between them. Both felt they were about to cum soon and as a final thing to do they laid their hands on each other Jane's hands on queen La's shoulder and queen Las' hands on Jane's waist and they lock their lips together while grinding there pussy together as they were kissing down and after doing this in five minutes both cummed combining their love juice on each other then pull off from each other to catch their breaths but both was looking at each other eyes

"I think we can take that bath. Don't you think so to Jane?" Queen La asked Jane while she was stroking Jane's right cheek with her left hand

"I agree." Jane said and kissed between queen La's breasts earning moans from queen La

"Good. Take the red bottle standing on the table it's my favorite when I take a bath." Queen La said kissing Jane's forehead. Jane stopped kissing between queen La's breasts then walked to the stone table swinging her hips more seducing for queen La to watch and queen La could only think three words about Jane

_What a woman!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well my friends here we are at chapter six on Jane as queen La's slave and lover. It seems that both Jane and queen La is developing feelings for each other. More is coming up just wait and see. Also I can tell you that further in the story Jane is going to be evil as queen La, more women is going to live in Opar and Jane and queen La is going to have two daughters in the near future but when will all this happened continue read this and send me reviews that could help me do more chapters. Well bye from old OneeyedHunter96.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter and I would like to apology all of you who are reading this for me to update, I have been busy with school and helping home with my chores but now I'm back and I will continue updating this story (when I get the free time to do it) ASAP. I don't own Jane, queen La or other Tarzan characters that does Disney do, I just own this story. With nothing more to say let the story begin**

* * *

><p>Jane as Queen La's slave and lover<p>

Chapter 7: The second queen of Opar is born

Jane walked to the stone table with the different colored liquids in bottles, bath salt and sponges, she picked up the bottle with red liquid inside, opened it and it smelled raspberry inside

_My favorite_ Jane thought for herself then she walked back down in the water to queen La who had turned so Jane was facing her smooth back, apply some of the liquid on her hands, rubbed them then she rub her hands on queen La's shoulders gently and received moans from her

"You know how to pleasure a queen, Jane. Have you had any practice on another queen or am I your first?" Queen La asked Jane while enjoying the treatment she was receiving from Jane rubbing her shoulders which started to go lower to her ample breasts and squeezed them

"You are my first and only queen I will pleasure, queen La. Even if another queen came here and took me to please her, I would rather die for I serve only you queen La." Jane said sincerely to queen La who smiled at her and stroke her right chin with the back of her left hand while Jane smiled, closed her eyes and continue rubbing queen La's breasts and started go lower on her body until she reached her stomach then she kissed queen La on the lips and slipped her tongue in queen La's mouth and started to explore the inside of her mouth, soon she found queen La's tongue and started to tongue wrestle and moans could be heard from both of them and their eyes were closed

_She sure knows how to use that tongue of hers. Maybe I should have tried to take her as my queen instead for trying to take Tarzan as my king. Well noting of that matter now when I have Jane to keep me as company and soon she will be willing to perform the ritual with me_ Queen La thought for herself evilly and smiled while kissing Jane. After kissing in two minutes they pull off and are panting from lack of oxygen and after two and a half minutes of catching their breaths, queen La dip her body down in the water and rise up making the water on her making her body shine which make it hard for Jane to look away from her shiny body and made her turned on what she saw that she didn't heard what queen La was asking her

"Huh, what?" Jane asked like she had woke up from a dream, she looked at queen La who pointed at the bottle with that red liquid inside, she walked to it and gave it to queen La who put some on her hands, rubbed them together and started to rub her hands on Jane's shoulders who started to moan from the gentle rubbing from queen La's hands

"Does that feel good Jane?" Queen La asked seductive Jane who had her eyes close

"Yes, please continue." Jane said moaning while queen La continue rub her shoulders and started to go lower to her breasts and started squeeze them while nibbling Jane's neck which made Jane moan louder. Then queen La started to leave butterfly kisses on her neck and started go up to her left ear and started nibbling it which received moans from Jane

"Do you like it when I do that to you?" Queen La asked, whispering to Jane who just nodded her head for yes and queen La continued to nibbling her ear and started to gently run her hands down Jane's sides, tracing the curve of her hips and stroking the brunettes smooth legs and kiss her on the neck again while Jane was moaning

"As much I like to continue to do this all day, we have to get up and go to sleep. Would you like to sleep in my bed with me tonight, Jane?" Queen La asked Jane who just nodded her head and opened her eyes and saw that queen La was heading up from the water and started to put on her jet black and maroon red sarong and her jet black and maroon red bikini top while Jane started to put on her leopard bikini top and bottom and when she was done, queen La had just put on her long menacing cape attach to her bikini top and was about to walk to Jane but started to look around the room for something

"What are you looking for?" Jane asked while queen La walked to one of leopard statues

"My staff, I seem to have forgotten where I put it somewhere." Queen La answered Jane and continued to search for it. Jane started too to search for it and when she turned around to one of the stone tables and saw it laying next to it. She walked to it and picked it up

"La! I found it!" Jane shouted to queen La who was happy to hear it but when she turned around to see where it was, she was surprised to see Jane holding it and feared that Jane once again would be queen of Opar, free the leopard men from their curse and revive all she had killed with her staff. She saw a strange light surrounding Jane and as soon as the light faded, Jane stood there in a same jet black and maroon red bikini top, a long menacing cape attached to her bikini top, jet black and maroon red sarong, with what appear to be canine teeth decorating the edges, golden earrings, wrist, ankle, arm braces and necklace. Queen La was sure she was going to get her staff back from Jane before she destroy it but was surprised to her Jane scream, she looked at her and saw that Jane looked confused and that she still had her eyes

_Maybe she has started to become evil and that's maybe why she hasn't destroyed my staff. This might work after all_ Queen La thought evil for herself and walked to a confused Jane who tried to find a way to take of the clothes she was wearing

"This isn't my clothes. These are yours clothes. Why would the staff give me your clothes, my queen?" Jane asked a bit scared and confused and started to cry then she felt a hand that gently touched her face and wiped off her tears and saw queen La smiling at her

"Maybe the staff sensing you as a second queen of Opar and if that is so I'm glad to have another royalty living her with me." Queen La said to Jane still smiling

"Let's go to my bedroom. Things might get clearer tomorrow." Queen La said while taking her staff in her right hand and laid her left hand around Jane's waist and guided her to her bedroom while Jane had her head resting on queen La's left shoulder, closing her eyes and smiled knowing she would be sleeping in the same bed as her new true love: Queen La.

* * *

><p><strong>Well now chapter seven is done and there are more chapters to come. Sorry if it has been awhile but busy with other things. But now I'm back and I'm going to finish this story but could use some help from you, my readers. Until we meet again, bye from old OneeyedHunter96<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings reader, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter here and I would like to announce that it's now 15K (or 15646 to be precise) viewers that are reading this, so I tip my hat to all of you who reading this. Sorry if it's been a while but been busy with school and that but now I'm back to continue this story, I don't own Jane, queen La or other Tarzan characters that does Disney do, I just own this story. With nothing more to say let the story begins**

Jane as queen La's slave and lover

Chapter 8: Pleasant dreams

While they were walking to the bedroom chamber so was Jane leaning closer on queen La's shoulder so was she thinking about her future now with queen La and was it going to be as good as her life with Tarzan or would it be better

"We are here." Queen La said calm to Jane and was in front of an entrance with brown drapery's cover it, queen La opened it and let Jane stepped first inside her bedroom and Jane was surprised what she saw inside the bedroom was two statues of queen La holding their hands together holding bowls with fire in them, a table with variety of combs and brushes, a full length mirror with gold frame and a leopard in the middle on top of it, a table with small holders on it ,a small table with baskets of fruits in them, wooden plates with meat and fish on and some bottles with water inside them and in the middle of the room the very thing that made it known as a bedroom, a black queen size bed with maroon canopy drapes. Seeing the bed just made Jane memorized by the sight

"I think I have to change something in here." Queen La said and used her staff on one of the statues that looked liked her and made it look like Jane instead

"There. Much better." Queen La said, put her staff on table with the small holders on it, removed her cape and slipped down in the queen size bed

"Coming, my dear?" Queen La asked Jane while signal her finger for Jane to come in bed with her. Jane walked to the bad and tried to remove her cape that was attached to her bikini top

"Do you need some help with that?" Queen La asked her and put her delicate fingers around the single ruby in a gold frame that was holding the cape to the bikini top. When the cape was off, queen La gave small butterfly kisses on Jane's neck making her moan a bit

"La, we have just bathed and I don't want to ruin your bed with me cumming on it." Jane said and started to moan louder when queen La put her hands on Jane's breasts

"Don't worry. We can do that another time and don't worry about ruin our bed. We can always clean it up later." Queen La whispered to Jane while moving away some locks from her left ear

"Our bed?" Jane asked confused

"But of course my dear. You didn't think I was going to keep in the dungeons your whole life. That would be wrong for a queen to treat another queen." Queen La said and kissed Jane on the lips and Jane kissed back

"But I'm not a queen. Or am I?" Jane asked while pulling off the kiss

"Of course you are a queen. Why else would my staff give you royal clothes?" Queen La said to Jane and Jane thought about it for some minutes then she relished queen La was right and accepted the truth

"Time for bed, my dear." Queen La said, took Jane down with her and putt sheets around them

"Good night, my dear." Queen La said and kissed Jane on the forehead while Jane was having her head on queen La's chest

"Good night, my queen." Jane said and started to drift in a deep slumber

_Jane's dream_

_Queen Jane was watching from one of the balconies that the royal building of Opar and saw how happy her people were, besides from women in bras and panties so was there the jungle cat women, that replaces the leopard men, that lived in Opar too, to her left she could see a panther woman dressed in a dark blue sarong, a dark blue bikini top and wearing on her head a dark blue hood who was mating with a hyena woman dressed in a yellow sarong, a orange bikini top and was wearing a yellow hood on her head. To queen Jane's right she could see a jackal woman wearing a blood red sarong and a matching bikini top fighting with a leopard woman wearing a green sarong and a matching bikini top over a panther woman only wearing a orange bra and panties. Queen Jane thought about stopping them was interrupted by a small cry inside the building, queen Jane walked to the royal bedroom chamber and come to two small baby cribs and in both of them was two baby girl crying_

"_Don't cry __Aaliyah and Nyssa. Mommy is her now." Queen Jane said and picked up the baby from the left crib, removed her bikini top and led her daughter's mouth to her left nipple and her daughter started to suck on her mommy's milk_

"_Ouch. Take it easy with your mommy, Aaliyah." Jane said to her while continued to suck her mommy's nipple. Aaliyah was like a baby version of queen La, she had her platinum blonde hair and her dark skin but the only thing that separated them was that Aaliyah had purple eyes instead for cyan eyes but she did have slit pupils like a cat. After sucking on her mommy's milk in twenty minutes, did one of the princess of Opar let go of her mommy's left nipple and fell asleep. Just as queen Jane was about to pick Nyssa she notice how quiet she had been while she has been breastfeeding Aaliyah and saw her wife holding and rock their other baby girl_

"_Look like someone was missing mom." Queen La smirked at Queen Jane who shakes her head and took her daughter to her right nipple and soon so started Nyssa suck her mommy's right nipple. Nyssa was like a baby version of queen Jane, she had brown her and fair skin but the only thing that separated them was that Nyssa had ruby eyes instead for aqua eyes. After sucking in twenty minutes so was Nyssa full just like her sister. Queen Jane put Nyssa in her crib and put the sheets on both her daughters and kissed their foreheads. She looked down at them and thought they were two small angels she had given birth to, while she thinking about the ritual she and La had, which had to do with a spell which made that queen La could impregnate queen Jane, she felt two delicate hands around her waist and knew they belonged to her wife_

"_You did a great job, by giving birth to them, honey." Queen La said and kissed queen Jane on the lips who kissed her back_

_Real world_

Jane was smiling and it was not only for her dream, she was smiling because she felt those hands around her waist in the real world as she is doing in her dream. Queen la was smiling while holding Jane in her hands

_Soon Jane all what you are dreaming about will come true. And I can finally call you honey._ Queen La thought for herself while holding Jane and started to dream about her future with Jane.

**There you have it my friends. A new chapter. I'm once again sorry for being late with updating but been busy and that. Hope some of you had patience with me and as I told earlier I need help from you to continue, so send my suggesting if you have any and I see what I can do. I would like to thank ****serenityskywalker**** for her continued support and also thank her for the names to Queen Jane and Queen La's daughters. Until we meet again, bye from old OneeyedHunter96**


End file.
